


He Had It Comin'

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Broadway, Dancing and Singing, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Flirting, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dance combinations for ‘Chicago’ are incredibly hard, as well as the singing, so you and Poe have teamed up to help out the chorus in the show. Working on each piece, however, the cast had begun to notice the unrelenting attraction between their teachers, groaning with every flirt followed by each sassy, sultry remark. That’s when they decide to take action on opening night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had It Comin'

“Alright, from the top!” You stretched as Poe took his place beside you, preparing for the combination.

“Finn, key of F minor if you don’t mind.” Finn put a thumbs up, setting up the sheet music at the piano.

“Remember, just spot the movements. Y/N and I will demonstrate as she follows along with your chorus. Make sure you are in the right key!” Poe raised his hand, counting them in as they sung the key, before returning to you.

“Ready?” You asked, smirking slyly.

“Only when you are, honey.” He replied, grinning as the ensemble sighed.

“And five, six, seven, eight!”

* * *

The piano played on as the ensemble sang, yourself reciting the lines of each character,

“So I said to him, I said ‘you pop that gum one more time…’ And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots…” Poe sat in the chair as your leg was up on his shoulder, placing the mock gun to his scalp.

“Into his head.” The handkerchief flew out of the barrel as Poe grabbed it, jumping off the chair as you snatched the red cloth, gently pulling it up and around his neck so he doesn’t choke as you mock-pulled him away, kicking the chair across the room with your stiletto.

The chorus broke into song, mirroring the movements as they saw the clear sexual tension grow between their instructors.

“Keep in time, people, keep in time!” Poe ordered, the group catching up to the tempo as you lifted your high heel up to his chest, at an almost straight line as he grabbed your thigh, stepping back to put you at a standing splits and ripping the red cloth out of your lips with his teeth.

The sultry stares exchanged between the two of you confused the cast, in all honestly. Was it for the performance, or was it another teasing, flirting, fleeting glance yet again?

Finn stopped the music as you groaned, letting your leg down and wiping the sweat off your brow.

“Good performance, Dameron.” You noted, red from either exhaustion or blushing. The ensemble couldn’t tell the difference.

“You didn’t do so bad yourself, primadonna. Had to say, that was our best dance yet.”

You chuckled, not noticing the cast half-cringing and half-giggling as Finn flashed his friend a thumbs up. “That was only the first dance, remember?”

You trailed a light, feathery touch down his forearm, before clapping your hands all of a sudden.

“Alright, everyone up. Let’s learn the combination, shall we? Get to your partners!”

* * *

Everyone rushed to the mirror as you and Poe prepared to teach the cast their parts.

“Okay, it’s turn-turn, right, left, pivot-step, down. Then we roll our chest up, grab our partner, spin and dip.” You looked at the dancers upside-down in Poe’s arms as they mimicked your movements.

He let you back up, letting them repeat the combination until they had it down-pat. “Alright, now for your singing.”

Finn played the chorus as you and Poe sang along to the music.

 _He had it comin’_  
He had it comin’  
He only had himself to blame.

_If you’d have been there,  
If you’d have seen it…_

_I bet’cha you would have done the same!_

“Good?” Poe asked, as the cast nodded.

You smiled, taking his hands for the dance. “Alright, from the turns! Five, six, seven, eight!”

You and Poe danced alongside the crew as they copied the movements, fumbling every so often and going off key as the two of you corrected it.

Opening night was only a month away, and you wanted it to be perfect, as well as Poe.

Director Organa would have nothing short of perfection.

* * *

The sexual tension stuck around as the cast and crew left, leaving you, Poe, and Finn alone in the rehearsal room.

“You did great today, Poe.” You noted, gulping down some water from the last runthrough.

“Same goes for you. Sexiest you’ve ever been in my eyes.”

You chuckled, throwing your overshirt at his face. “So I’m not always sexy?”

Finn groaned, resting his elbows on the piano keys, making a discordant sound. “Get a room, you two.”

You and Poe laughed, red-faced but goodhearted as Rey came in with Director Organa.

“Rey! My favorite house manager! How are ticket sales?” You ran up and hugged your friend as she grinned, glancing to the laptop she was carrying.

“Sold out! Every ticket’s been booked and we’re going to have a full house opening night!” She showed you the spreadsheet as everyone cheered wildly. 

“So, I need everyone on top of things for the next month. That especially means you two.” The Director pointed at you and Poe, with a sly smile. “No more flirting.”

“No promises, Mrs. Organa.” Poe grinned, sliding an arm around your waist and pulling you in as you scoffed.

“You better pay for dinner before making a move like that.”

The room echoed as the five of you laughed, the stress building up in the back of each of your minds as the mere concept of a full house on opening night forced all of you to bring your best.

* * *

“Okay, when are they going to date? This is getting ridiculous!” Jessika whispered to Snap as she stretched, overhearing you and Poe flirting in the background.

“Honey, you are absolutely stunning. Too bad I don’t get to see you in costume.” Poe leaned against the wall as you chuckled, readjusting the straps on your leotard.

“Keep it up and you just might see it.” You perked up his chin with your finger before calling attention to yourself by walking to the front of the room, Poe following you from behind with a lovestruck, hopeless expression.

Snap groaned, standing up and replying to Jessika. “You’re right. I’m surprised they haven’t tried to do anything in this room. You can cut the sexual tension with a butter knife.”

“…We should set them up after opening night. When they’re not too stressed out to avoid dating and flirt in front of their class instead.”

“Deal.” Snap shook hands with his dance partner before they got into position for a runthrough of their dance number.

“Come on, people, lets go! We’ve got two weeks til showtime, so make it count!” You announced, before Finn played the first notes of the song.

“Remember! Pronounce your words! Stay on beat! Match the notes!” Poe added in, before pulling you in for a dip as the ensemble did the same, following the instructions to a T.

“Okay, no more of us helping you out. Head to the stage, we’re doing full runthroughs from now on! Get into costume!” You called as the performers rushed to the dressing room, yourself, Finn and Poe all transferring to the stage to meet up with the Director and Rey.

* * *

“Stop! Do it again, from the top! Don’t falter!” Leia called from her chair as the four of you stood at the panel as Finn played alongside the orchestra.

Poe slid his arm around your waist again as you placed a hand on the forearm around your body, the two of you not noticing the sighs from the Director.

‘Maybe the ensemble’s plan to set them up isn’t so bad.’ She contemplated as she raised her eyebrows at the sight of the two of you, whispering about either the performance or flirting again.

Most likely both.

“They’re singing really well. Looks like they had a great teacher.” You murmured as Poe’s ego swelled.

“Their dancing is top notch too. Only possible with the perfect instructor.” He whispered, his lips grazing your cheek.

You shoved him away, lightly. “Poe, we can’t. Not now, when we’ve got so much pressure on us before opening night.”

He groaned, looking back to the stage. “You’re right.”

Rey noticed the two of them watching and whispering, their expressions slightly dejected. She sighed, before turning back to the stage and clapping when rehearsal for the first act of the show was finished.

* * *

Rey, Finn and Director Organa stood in front of the performers, yourself and Poe following behind in your best wear, ditching the rehearsal hodgepodge of clothing to more formal attire.

Finn and Poe wore perfectly pressed suits, as they meticulously cleaned off every speck of dust as yourself, Rey, and Director Organa wore dresses, each one beautifully sparkling under the stage lights.

“Everyone, you’ve all worked so hard. You’ve done me proud.” The five of you clapped for the ensemble before Leia shushed the applause. “However, the work isn’t over. This is opening night, your chance to shine. I want tonight to be flawless, you got it?”

“Yes, ma’am!” The chorus announced, clad in the costumes for ‘Chicago.’

Leia stood back, barely grazing the curtain as you and Poe stepped up.

“We’re just, so proud of you guys and how much effort and talent and passion you put into this. It really makes our job easy.” There were light chuckles as Poe put an arm around your shoulder when you began to speak.

“I just can’t believe that I got the chance to work so many wonderful, talented people, and I just know you’re going to do absolutely perfect out there.” You felt teary-eyed as you looked among the crowd, knowing that it was all this hard work leading up to this one night.

“Knock ‘em dead!” You grinned through tears of joy as everyone gathered around for one last group hug.

“Are you all ready?” Finn asked, pulling away to face the performers, then the pit orchestra.

They all cheered, as Rey nodded.

“The doors are open! The first performance of ‘Chicago’ is now underway!” Rey yelled, bringing energy to the theatre crew as you left to go on and sit at your panel.

* * *

“Geez, this is an incredible turnout!” You whispered to Finn as he nodded.

“Yeah, hopefully the pit does as well as the performers.” He replied as you patted his forearm.

You gave him a goodhearted smile. “Please, the performers can’t do anything without the music. You did absolutely fantastic.”

He nodded, noticing the lights dim as you placed your arm on the armrest, Poe’s hand resting on top of your nonchalantly.

“Welcome. Ladies and gentleman you are about to see a story of murder, greed, corruption, violence, exploitation, adultery and treachery—all those things we all hold near and dear to our hearts.” Connix announced at the stage, wearing the traditional flapper girl outfit before the trumpet solo for the opening number began.

“Here we go.” Poe whispered, as you turned your hand over to hold his.

“Time to see if our hard work pays off.”

* * *

The five of you grinned as each song and scene went off without a hitch, the first act ending in perfection as the ten-minute intermission took over, the house lights coming back up.

As you all stretched, the performers were backstage, prepping for act two.

“So, we’ve got our plan for Y/N and Poe?” Snap asked, straightening his suspenders as Jessika re-curled her hair.

“Yup. We’ve even got Statura and Maz in on it. They’ll play some music and dim the lights to ‘set the mood.’” She smiled, as Snap laughed.

“Can’t believe you got the conductor and the light designer in on this.”

Jessika scoffed, standing up and unplugging the curling iron. “Please, they’ve noticed it too! We’ve got all the performers and faculty on our side. They’re finally going to get together and end all these weird romantic vibes they’ve been sending out.

“One minute ‘til showtime!” Han announced as he managed the set design, making sure the stage was ready for the second act.

“Here we go!” They linked arms, prepping for the entr’acte performance to open up act two.

“Places, people, places!” Han called, quickly running backstage.

* * *

The second act ended perfectly, as the house gave a standing ovation to the performers.

They bowed as the five of you got up from the panel and onto the stage, bowing as Jessika and Snap gave you bouquets.

They nodded, as Maz dimmed the lights, as Statura played a soft tango riff with the orchestra.

“This wouldn’t have been possible without the help of our choreographer and our vocal coach, Y/N Y/L/N and Poe Dameron!” Director Organa congratulated, as the two of you blushed.

Poe pulled you close, taking out one of the roses in your bouquet and placing it on your ear.

“Oh my god, just kiss already! The show’s over, you can stop freaking out now!” Maz set a soft-lit spotlight on the two of you as the orchestra swelled, you and Poe blushing and laughing.

“Hey, lets give the crowd what they want.” Poe grinned, pulling you downward into a cliche dip and pressing his lips against yours sensually under the lights.

The performers whooped as the audience laughed and cheered lightly, yourself dropping the flowers to cup his cheeks, deepening the kiss before you pulled apart.

“Finally.” He murmured, pressing his forehead against yours as he pulled you back up, before everyone came down to the stage for one last curtain call.

All of you held hands, raising your arms and bowing in unison, the crowd applauding one more time before they began to make their way out.

“Have to say, this was one of the best musicals I’ve worked on.” You commented.

Poe smirked at you. “Me too.” You clutched his hand tighter as Jessika and Snap sighed, exchanging a small high-five.

“Okay!” Director Organa smiled, turning to face the ensemble once the theatre was cleared out.

“Who’s ready for the afterparty?” She announced as Han joined her at her side, everyone cheering at her comment, all filing out of the theatre to go to the cantina.

Poe pulled you close, planting his arm around your shoulders. “After the party, let’s go somewhere with just the two of us.”

“Buy me a drink at the party and we’ll see.” You teased, as he kissed your temple.

“It would be my absolute pleasure.” He replied cockily, before he opened the passenger side of his car and helped you in, before pulling out of the driveway to meet up with the rest of the cast.


End file.
